


Empire of Our Own

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: On the morning of their seventeenth birthday, Amber and James cuddle and imagine what could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write a fic for every day of November, so here's #1!  
> The song for this fic is Empire of Our Own by RAIGN.  
> I'm kind of apprehensive about writing for this pairing, but here you go, I hope you enjoy!

The clock struck midnight with a loud _ring ring ring._ Normally, everyone in the castle was sound asleep by the time midnight rolled around, but tonight Princess Amber was wide awake. At the tolling of the midnight bells, Amber pulled herself up out of bed, briefly stopping in front of her full-length mirror to smooth over her blonde bedhead before sneaking as quietly as possible, so as not to wake her parents, or Sofia, who would undoubtedly question where she was going at this hour.

Her destination was only across the hall, and she opened the door without even bothering to knock, knowing the occupant wouldn’t mind a visit from her, even this late at night. Thankfully, the door didn't creak like some in the castle did. 

As Amber entered, she hoped that the person she had come to visit was still awake enough to talk to her. Sure enough, James was sitting up in his bed, also wide awake and restless. 

“Couldn’t sleep either, eh Amber?”

She shook her head, and he pulled back the covers and gestured for his twin to join him in bed. 

“Happy birthday, Amber.” She smiled and leaned against him as he whispered sweetly to her. 

“Happy birthday, James,” she responded. 

Two minutes ago, by the look of the great clock in the courtyard above where the trolls slept, the royal twins had reached their seventeenth birthday. Amber, personally, felt no difference from sixteen to seventeen so far, but maybe it just hadn’t been long enough yet.

“One year older, one year prettier,” said James, running a calloused hand, marred by hockey and flying derby, through Amber’s bed head curls. She had tried to smooth it over, but with no particular insistence, knowing that James would never think any less of her if she didn't look perfect. She playfully swatted him away, then leaned over and gave him a fleeting kiss, expecting it to be like all their others, a simple peck of lips to lips.

Instead, James wrapped his arms around her and pulled his twin sister closer, deepening the kiss for the first time ever. His lips melding against hers felt as right as it had the first time they’d kissed, on their fourteenth birthday after a solid year of dancing around each other due to new feelings that neither could understand.

They hadn’t even told Sofia about them, although Amber especially could attest that their sister, only recently turned sixteen, would be nothing but loving and understanding. She would probably give them some advice like “follow your heart,” or the like.

But everyone knew just how well _that_ worked. Especially Amber, who had seen the ruin that following one’s heart could bring.

When Clio and Hildegard had followed _their_ hearts last year, it had resulted in, upon discovery by Hildy’s parents, her being replaced in the line of succession for Freezenburg by her younger brother.

Amber had no plans to let that happen to her or to James.

They moved together, and Amber cuddled closer until she was practically sitting on her brother's lap. She felt him stir beneath her, and so moved back until the kiss became simply a kiss again. 

 

“Amber,” her twin gasped through their kiss. “God, I love you.”

They broke apart, all too soon for the princess’ taste, and sank down to lie together in James’ bed, blonde hairs mixing together on the shared pillow.

"Excited, are you? Huh, Jamie?" 

He laughed, but his cheeks colored a dark red.  "Sorry, Amber. I can't help what..."

She cut him off, giggling. "Oh, it's alright. I want you too, only we can't." 

“When I’m king,” said James longingly. “We can be together like this every night. I can show you off to the world the way you deserve.”

Amber sighed. It was a fantasy that they’d discussed before, living as King and Queen of Enchancia after their parents died. Amber thought that it was a stretch, to believe that the people of the kingdom would so easily accept that the royal twins were now the royal _couple._

James had a faith that she didn’t. It was a nice thought, though.

As the night wound steadily onward towards the unhappy dawn, meaning that they would have to part, Amber and James continued to kiss lazily, James’ tongue occasionally brushing against his twin’s lips as if desiring to be closer to her still.

When the light started filtering through James’ drapes, Amber reluctantly gave her brother one final, burning, kiss before leaving the kind warmth of their shared bed and returning to her own, chilly and lonely, room before any servants could catch them together.

She had just managed to close the door before Violet scampered past to begin the morning’s chores, made greater by the birthday of the twins.

Figuring that her early rising would be chalked up to excitement over her birthday, Amber headed to her closet and picked a dress for the day. As she arranged her birthday tiara on top of her hair, she could still feel the warmth from where her brother’s lips had touched hers, and wished that they could kiss and tell the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
